This invention is in the field of demountable tables.
Boats used for fishing are desirably equipped with a table or board or the like for use in cutting bait or cleaning fish. The usual tables or boards are seldom in a convenient location or of a convenient height and are subject to unwanted displacement as the boat rolls or pitches. When conventional tables are used they are not readily stowed when not in use.